


Pet

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: Nayuren week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Owner to lover, Pet to human, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, nyrn week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Nayuren week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022682
Kudos: 6





	Pet

"Ren we got you a pet cat!"

"Wow! Thank you Mom, Dad."

When I was a child I was given a white cat. At first he always "hiss" at me but overtime he came to be closer to me. There were still time where we would not be in good terms, like he understands what I'm saying.

"Nyayuta, come here! Your food is here" 

"Meow!!"

As usual he responded again when I call him. He was like that ever since, sometimes I think that he is a human that turned into a cat.

"Meow!(angry)"

"What?"

"Meow meow meow meow (this is the same dish as yesterday, change it)"

"I don't understand what you are saying." 

*poof*

"I said it's the same as the food yesterday."

A man with white hair suddenly emerges and the cat is gone.

"Who-who are you! Nyayuta! Nyayuta! Where are you."

"I'm right here." Nyayuta pulled Ren's arms and pulled it towards him

"Eh? Your Nyayuta? You don't look like him" 

"I am Nyayuta, so can you change the dish?" 

"Ren found Nyayuta's collar in the guy's neck. The collar has a special thing in it. It was a silver pin that was madd by Ren himself and there is a mark from it at the back there is a failed attempt to make Nyayuta's name so he covered it up with another silver pin. Ren removed the collar on Nyayuta and looked at the back of the pin, removed the glued pin to open and he saw the thing he put there.

"Now you believe me?" 

"Is that why you always answer when I call you?" 

"Yes, I can understand you even when I look like a cat." 

After the dinner Ren seems normal eating popcorn watching tv and petting Nyayuta.

"What are you doing?"

"Petting you?" 

"I'm not a cat anymore" 

"Calling you Nyayuta is weird now that you lool like a human. Ah! Your name would be Nayuta. Okay?"

"Okay I like it, and I love you"

"Huh?"

"I love you, please be mine Owner"

"What are you saying, you're already mine."

After that the owner-pet thing turned to a lovers situation. They are happy living together. 

~the end~


End file.
